1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital media assets and, more particularly, to advance purchase of digital media assets from an on-line media store.
2. Description of the Related Art
On-line stores, such as on-line bookstores, sometimes offer the ability to purchase a book prior to its being released. Typically, this means that the user will purchase the book at that time and then, when the book is later released, the on-line bookstore will physically ship the book to the purchaser. In some cases, the on-line bookstore may have in its possession advance copies of the book that are soon to be released. In such cases, the on-line bookstore may offer purchasers early shipment of the book such that the book arrives to the purchaser on its release date. Since physical shipment is nevertheless required, inventory limitations, manpower and shipping delays can cause delays in purchasers receiving the books they have purchased.
Conventionally, music can be purchased from an on-line music store, such as the iTunes Music Server® provided by Apple Computer, Inc. Immediately following the purchase of the music from the on-line music store, it is available for electronic download by the purchaser. However, on-line music stores only offer for purchase music that artists or recording labels have released and authorized its sale on the on-line media store. Unfortunately, however, advertising of new music releases often precedes the availability of new music releases. Sometimes when a new music release pertains to an album, a single from the album is released a few days or weeks before the album so as to encourage purchase of the album when subsequently purchased. In any case, users of on-line music stores may be desirous of purchasing music that is being advertised but not yet released. Currently, there is no way to facilitate users' desires of purchasing music at an on-line media store before it has been released. Accordingly, there is a need to facilitate purchase of new music released at an on-line media store.